Sōmei Saitō
}} |kanji = 斎藤 綜明 |romaji = Saitō Sōmei |alias = |status = Alive |birthday = February 11thShokugeki no Soma volume 27 extras |age = |gender = Male |blood type = B |height = 186 cm |family = |generation = 90th |occupation = High School Student |cuisine style = |food forte = Sushi |affiliation = Tōtsuki Culinary Academy Elite Ten Council: 4th seat Central |manga = Chapter 118 |anime = OVA 4 |voice actor = }} is a 90th Generation student of Tōtsuki Culinary Academy. Originally introduced as the 5th seat of the Elite Ten Council, he was promoted to 4th seat during Azami Administration. Appearance Sōmei is the second tallest among the current Elite Ten Council. His hair is styled like a mohawk, with his crest being black, while the rest is gray. He has a horizontal scar starting and ending over both his cheeks and runs over the bridge of his nose. He also typically appears with his eyes closed in both casual and formal moments. He wears a standard Tōtsuki uniform, but slings the coat over his shoulders like a cape and does not wear the standard tie. He has large earrings and carries a Maguro bōchō blade, a Japanese knife specialized for cutting large fish, named Isanakiri. It is revealed that he is quite muscular and wears bandages across his stomach.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 151, page 16 Personality Sōmei lives by the code of the bushido, the way of the samurai, and incorporates it in his mannerisms. He is extremely honorable and is not above praising his opponents who show true mettle and skill. History Sōmei's family used to run a small time Sushi restaurant that was busy everyday and had many regulars. Sōmei's mother raised him by herself and worked as the head of the restaurant. At a young age, Sōmei was able to enroll into the middle school division of Tōtsuki Culinary Academy as part of the 90th Generation. He studied diligently so that he could one day help his mother with their restaurant. At the age of 15, after his mother fell ill, he decided to take over as the head of the restaurant. As the head chef and for being so young, he was looked down upon by many Sushi Chefs, the association and the seafood vendors. Using his skills in Sushi, he cut down all those who looked down on him. As a third year student, Sōmei completed the Tōtsuki Friendship and Rapport Training Camp and Stagiaire events in his first year and all subsequent events afterwards. He would eventually attain the 5th seat of the Elite Ten Council. Before his debut, he alongside other members of the Elite Ten gathered and selected the participants of the 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 37, page 19Shokugeki no Soma chapter 40, pages 1-3 Plot Moon Banquet Festival Main article: Moon Banquet Festival Arc As a member of the Elite Ten, Sōmei and the other Elite Ten Members attended the Autumn Leaf Viewing ceremony, so the first year students who participated in the 43rd Annual Autumn Election Main Tournament could formally meet them. Sōmei remained silent throughout the event and left shortly after to prepare for The Moon Banquet Festival. He was shown later on to have ranked sixth in overall sales for the uptown area. Central Main article: Central Arc After the conclusion of the Moon Banquet Festival, Tōtsuki received a shift in leadership as Senzaemon Nakiri was replaced by Azami Nakiri as the new headmaster of the academy. Sōmei and five of the other Elite Ten Council members voted in favor for the move.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 134, page 15 Cooking Style Sushi - Sōmei specializes in crafting sushi and is known for his skill in the art, earning him the current 4th seat of the Elite Ten Council. Sōmei's mastery of Sushi gives him an extensive and powerful ability to highlight his star ingredients through flavor enhancers such as butter, garlic, orange juice and lemon juice. Cooking Skills *'Expert Butcher' - Sōmei possesses enough physical strength to effortlessly lift Isanakiri and precisely fillet a large tuna into sashimi. Dishes Original Dishes *'Ten Pieces of Tuna Ruby Orbs Sushi-' Ten pieces of aesthetically simplistic miniature sushi prepared by Sōmei in the 3rd round of Rebels vs. Central Régiment de Cuisine. He uses different methods of preparation for each part of the tuna meat, such as grilling it marinated on pan, and other parts over a straw fire. *'Jewel Butter Seafood Bowl-' A butter-based seafood dish prepared by Sōmei in the 3rd round of Rebels vs. Central Régiment de Cuisine. It combines the rich salmon meunière with butter, squid liver sauté with garlic and soy sauce, and soy sauce-pickled salmon roe. Clubs *'Elite Ten Council' - Sōmei is the current 4th seat of the Elite Ten Council. Cooking Duel Records Rebels Vs Central Régiment de Cuisine Misc. Cooking Duels Trivia *''Sōmei'' (綜明) contains the kanji for "synthesize" (綜 Sō) and "bright" (明 Mei). Saitō (斎藤) is made up of the kanji for "Buddhist food" (斎 Sai) and "wisteria" (藤 Tō). *Sōmei's kitchen knife, Isanakiri (いさなきり), means "whale cutter" in English. References Navigation es:Sōmei Saitō zh:齋藤綜明 Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Students Category:Tōtsuki Culinary Academy Students Category:Elite Ten Council Category:90th Generation Students Category:Central Category:Shokugeki Participants